Tintagel Legacy Joust
' The '''Tintagel Legacy Joust' is a weekly joust held at the Tintagel Bay roleplay sim on Sundays. It features the original (more historically accurate) way of jousting in Second Life with only KK and MD lances being permitted as well as restrictions on horse turns to 20 degrees. SURL: Tintagel Bay LM Rules & Regulations SPECTATORS & CONTESTANTS • Remove HUDs, radars, meters, AO's, weapons, scripted armor, script objects (except horse, lance HUD and lance) and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag (Some hair and shoes are major causes of excessive scripts due to older resizing scripts, these should be changed BEFORE going to the joust). A script board will usually be on hand at a tournament for your convenience. Disqualification may occur for contestants who wear scripted armor and weapons. • Minimize scripts, prims, radars, bling, meters, and other lag causing items whenever possible. A script board will usually be on hand at a tournament for your convenience. • If involved with role-playing this event, please maintain proper decorum and respect for all. Respect the rules of the sim. • Humanoid avatars (humans, elves, nekos, anthro, furries, etc.) only with a 5 foot minimum height and with visually realistic proportions; no fantasy animal avatars (dragons, wolves, demons, etc.) Height indicators are available for reference. • Contestants and spectators may contribute additional prize money to the prize pool (purse) by paying the donation barrel. MOUNTS • Horses only, though donkeys, mules, and some fantasy creatures may be considered. Mounts must have visually realistic proportions and must be full-sized (i.e.: standard saddle horse and/or draft breed). • Amaretto and breedable horses, while adequate, must be at 100% or it will auto return to your inventory in the middle of your match if its health drops significantly. • Horse hooves must be visible at ground level. • Avatars must be realistically mounted on horse. • No speed boosts or race modes allowed. If it's on, you will be asked to turn it off if it is suspected that it is in use. LANCE • KK and MD lances only allowed. If you do not have a lance, a KK demo will be provided on site for you. • All lances should be held in the normal default position. Contestants who are gripping lances at the extreme end to gain extra reach will be required to adjust or change weapons. • Once a lance is selected, it must be used throughout the entire duration of a single match. Lances MAY be changed between matches during a tournament. OFFICIAL • The Tournament Official has the final say on decisions regarding a match. Arguing with the official may lead to disqualification. • An official may consult with other officials if present. • Contestants may inquire to the official about a potential missed judgment call. It will ultimately be up to the official whether or not to act or rule on said call. • An official may halt/hold a match at any point during a joust tournament to evaluate or review a conflict pertaining to any previous pass. • If a HOLD is called, contestants should NOT approach the list. If a contestant is at the gate (or the list has been triggered to start), they should immediately back away from it. MATCH APPROACH • When a contestant's name is announced for a match (current or next match), exit the viewing stands and ready horse, lance HUD, and lance in the 'make ready' areas provided. • It is asked that contestants "on deck" wait until the conclusion of the previous match before mounting and preparing their lance, in order to reduce lag for the current contestants during their match. • Do NOT approach the list until you are ready to joust. • To activate the herald / countdown, please say or shout 'rdy' in local chat. The herald will confirm that each side is ready. When both are ready, music will play, the herald will announce "The herald plays the starting signal!" and then will shout "JOUST!" Then and only then may the jousters proceed with their pass. • Each player will be given 5 minutes to activate the list gate (countdown) from the time they are instructed to approach the list. • In the event of a crash, each player will have an additional 5 minutes to return to the list field before being disqualified. A crashed player's opponent may request additional time for the crashed player to return, but the maximum allowed time should not be deemed ‘excessive’ (determined by the official). MATCH • You must stay within your lane at all times. • All matches will be decided by the first to score THREE (3) clean hits on their opponent within EIGHT(8) passes. Otherwise, the contestant leading with the MOST hits upon the conclusion of Pass 8 will be deemed the winner (2-1, 2-0, or 1-0). TIE BREAKER In any match where there is a tie score, contestants will have the option to break the tie via sudden death (joust until tie is broken), running THREE (3) passes at the Saracen target and trying to obtain the highest score, or Sword Combat, with the aim to successfully knock out the other player. HOLDS, FOULS & REDOS • If the official calls for a HOLD at any point during a match, this usually means a pass is under extensive review and will take time before a ruling is made. Please do not approach the list until instructed to do so. • If a contestant fouls, a hit in that run will not be counted. • Fouls may be called by the official or by the foul indicators on the list. The official has the final say if a foul will be counted or not. • A foul may be called due to any of the following occurring: - Leaving the lane (jumping the rail), or the ground (flying) - Turning inward or outward at greater than 20 degrees - Hitting the back of your opponent - Delayed start (A redo will be permitted) • Foul settings are always on both the inside and outside rails as well as on a turn over 20 degrees. A pass redo (re-run) may be permitted at the discretion of the official if in the case a jouster: * Gets stuck in the list at any point during their run (in the mud) before or during a hit * Has their lance up during their run (any hit acquired by the other jouster will be forfeit) * Is not in run mode * Experiences excessive lag along with their opponent, and where both jousters agree to a pass redo (official must experience it too) NOTE: Lines on list lanes are used by the official as a visual guideline for judging turns so sharp they require a warning. MATCH CONCLUSION At the end of a match (unless instructed differently by the official or in the case of a playoff round) the contestants will return their horse and lance to their inventory and return to the stands.